


Be Mine (and No One Else's)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Facials, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Be Mine (and No One Else's)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katelinmr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=katelinmr).



  


**Title:** Be Mine (and No One Else's)  
 **Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Harry/Charlie  
 **Word Count:** ~1600  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** Harry learns the hard way—the _very_ hard way—that Draco is a possessive boyfriend.  
 **Warnings:** Angst, oral/facial, infidelity  
 **A/N:** Thank you to my betas, [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/), for all their help. Original link is [here](http://hpvalensmut.livejournal.com/144807.html).

Harry stumbled back to his flat at half two. He and Draco had argued over nothing, but the Erumpent in the room had driven Harry to storm out, lest he throw something at Draco's smug face. He had slammed the door behind him so hard he was sure something had fallen, but he decided he would just repair it later if necessary. The need to escape was suffocating.

That his feet took him to the gay bar three blocks away wasn't surprising. He and Draco often had a drink or two there, dancing and admiring the other patrons before heading back to Harry's for a shag.

That he ran into a friend there was mere coincidence. How was he to know a certain dragon handler would be sitting in the bar?

Now that he was home Harry felt both better and worse than when he'd left.

Better because he'd discovered that Charlie Weasley had an utterly gorgeous prick hidden beneath those dragonhide trousers he often wore. Harry could have sucked him forever. And Charlie's large, rough hands had felt so good on his cock when he pulled Harry off afterward. He hadn't come so fast or so hard just from a handjob in ages, though his emotional state may have had something to do with it.

Worse because…

"Decided to come back did you?" Draco asked calmly from the chair by the fire. Harry heard the clink of ice in his glass and assumed Draco had had a couple of drinks himself while he waited for Harry's return.

"Of course, I came back," Harry said, wishing he'd cast a freshening charm on himself. He smelled like sweat and alcohol at minimum. "It _is_ my flat, Draco."

"To which I have unlimited access day and night. Why is that, Harry?" Draco said, his voice harsh.

"Because you're my boyfriend or whatever it is you call us." Harry really didn't want to have this conversation now; his head was starting to throb. A cool glass of water was what he needed not a cranky boyfriend intent on giving him a lecture.

"I do prefer the term lover," Draco replied, cool as ice. "Though, at the moment, I am beginning to doubt it's the appropriate choice."

"Let's just leave it for now." Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to bed." He turned to go, but Draco was on his feet in seconds, fingers curled around Harry's bicep.

"You aren't going anywhere until you tell me where you've been."

"Why don't you tell me where you were last Thursday?" Harry snapped back. He hadn't been planning to mention it, but Draco was always so self-righteous, as if he were perfect. Harry knew he wasn't, though; he'd seen him with someone else.

Draco's eyes widened. "How dare you spy on me!"

"Guess it's a good thing I did since you obviously weren't planning to tell me you were fucking someone behind my back!"

Shocking Harry to the core, Draco burst out laughing. "Fucking someone? That was my estate agent."

"You kept it from me when I asked where you'd been," Harry finally managed to get out.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I was _actually_ thinking I should get a bigger flat, so you could move out of this one. I was planning to surprise you Tuesday as a matter of fact."

_Valentine's Day._

Harry felt like he'd been punched in the gut and his stomach tightened into a knot, bile rising in this throat.

"You seemed so… _close_."

Harry had seen them dining together, just by chance, and had quickly cast a Disillusionment charm on himself so stunned was he to see Draco with someone else. The man had been slightly older than Draco but not by a lot. He'd touched Draco constantly as they talked, his hand brushing Draco's arm affectionately, and Draco hadn't seemed to mind when normally he didn't allow just anyone such familiarity. When they’d left, Harry had followed and was shocked to see them enter a hotel around the corner from the restaurant.

"He's a friend of Mother's and has known me since I was a boy. He's French." Draco said the last as if that explained it all. Unfortunately, now that they'd been standing so close, Draco leaned in and sniffed. "Where the fuck _have_ you been?" he hissed.

Harry groaned, pulling out of Draco's grasp. He really needed a sobriety potion. Or another drink.

"Just went to have a pint."

"What else did you have?" Draco moved behind him, the heat of his body doing terrible things to Harry. "Or should I say who?"

Harry turned, face inches from Draco's, and shouted at him. "I thought you cheated on me!"

"So you decided to pay me back, did you?" Draco's eyes were ablaze with fury and jealousy, Harry thought. "Do you still have his come in your arse?"

"Fuck you!" Harry pushed Draco's shoulder to get by him but Draco reached out and grabbed him. "Let go of me, Draco," Harry said, his voice not his own. He was angry at Draco, but also at himself for so easily assuming the worst and quickly finding someone else. But there would be time for remorse later.

"No, I don't think I will." Draco held both his wrists, though at least that meant neither could reach for their wand. "Who was it? Who'd you let fuck you?"

"Nobody fucked me," Harry spat then sagged, deflated. "I—I ran into Charlie. He could tell I was upset. We had a couple drinks. One thing led to another."

"You didn't tell him that you are mine?" Draco leaned in close, body pressing against Harry's and he could tell Draco was aroused. "I'm the one that should be touching you."

"It won't happen again." Harry had enjoyed himself, but Draco's sheer possessiveness was a huge turn on by itself. He loved feeling like he belonged to Draco, which was why it had hurt so much to see him with someone else.

"Did you get down on your knees for him?" Draco whispered, licking along the shell of his ear, then he thrust against him, rolling his hips so Harry could feel every rock-hard inch of him. Harry tipped his head back as Draco sucked at his neck.

"Answer me," Draco said into his hair, still holding Harry's wrists in a vice-like grip. The friction against his cock was driving Harry mad. "Did you suck his cock, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah, what? Say it, Harry."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "I sucked Charlie's cock."

"What else did you do?" Draco said, grinding against him. "Did he suck you?"

Harry shook his head, hips working against Draco's, the friction pure bliss. "He—he got me off."

"With his hand?" Draco punctuated the question with a thrust of his hips.

"Mmm," Harry replied both in answer to the question and in reaction to how good Draco felt rutting against him.

Draco paused for a moment and Harry held his breath. Was Draco going to leave now that he knew for sure?

Then Draco pulled back, looking at Harry intently, and Harry didn't shy away from the scrutiny. Draco must have believed that was all there was to it because he finally let go of Harry's wrists and took one step back.

"Suck me."

Harry swallowed reflexively, mouth already watering in anticipation, and reached for Draco's trousers. He pulled down the zip and opened his flies, then pulled Draco's cock from his pants, tucking the waistband beneath his sac. He gave him a stroke, loving the weight of his cock in his hand, but Draco reached out and pressed a hand to his shoulder and Harry got down to his knees.

Inhaling deeply—the scent of Draco's arousal going straight to his own prick—Harry licked the head first, working him with his hand. Draco caressed his cheek as he took the length into his mouth fully.

Eyes closed, Harry focused only on Draco sliding in and out of his mouth. It was true he loved sucking cock. The taste of the precome, the smooth skin rolling over his tongue, the way Draco fisted his hands in Harry's hair when he was close. Harry was so hard he could come, but the next hand he wanted to feel on his cock was Draco's. He knew just how to tease him, bringing him to the edge and back, over and over, until Harry was practically vibrating with need.

"Open your eyes," Draco demanded, and Harry looked up at him. Draco pulled his cock from Harry's mouth, stroked it twice, then came on Harry's face, the warm ejaculate hitting his cheeks and mouth, dripping down his chin.

Draco grabbed his chin and leaned down close. "I do not cheat and neither do you." He swiped a finger through the mess on Harry's face and slipped it between Harry's lips, which Harry sucked greedily, eyes never leaving Draco's. "Next time you have doubts, talk to me."

"I will."

Draco helped him to his feet, then conjured a damp flannel and wiped his face clean.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. "Maybe now's not the time to ask, but I'm taking your advice and talking to you instead of jumping to conclusions."

Draco nodded. "Go on."

"You really were planning to ask me to move in with you?"

"Yes." Draco took Harry's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks. "I still am." He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips and Harry melted into his arms. Where he belonged.


End file.
